onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Scotch
| affiliation = Ally of Kaido's crew | occupation = Pirate | epithet = | jva = }} "Iron Boy" Scotch is an underling of the Yonko Kaido who has been given the task of guarding one of Kaido's favorite New World islands. Appearance Scotch is a large man of great height. He is also a cyborg with modified body parts. His shoulders and head are covered in metal plating and his face is completely white and also appears to be made out of metal. He has a triple-barrel gun in place of his right hand. He wears a large maroon winter jacket with gray pauldrons on its shoulders with the number "18" on each of them, a black cavalier hat with a long and wild red plume, pink trousers with purple stripes, and black boots on his small feet. Personality Scotch appears to be a rather passive individual. While determined to protect the island, he seems to prefer to not fight and casually warns people that the island belongs to Kaido and tells them to leave. He clarified to X Drake that he is not threatening him but that he is simply warning him. However, when he notices that a battle is about to start and cannot be avoided anymore, he will attack. When duty calls and his services are needed, Scotch seems to have ruthless streak of sorts evidenced when he crushed Gaburu's rebellion in cold blood to serve as a lesson to the revolutionaries. He even has no qualms attacking an old woman. Abilities and Powers As Kaido the Yonko entrusted him as a guardian of one of his favorite islands, Scotch is undoubtedly a powerful fighter. Indeed, he single-handedly overwhelmed Gaburu's rebellion, while surviving an encounter with Super Rookie X Drake invading the island. Weapons Scotch wields a large sword on his back so it's safe to say he is proficient in its usage. His right hand has also been outfitted with a large triple barrel gun, and most of his body is covered in protective metal plating. History Post-War Arc Upon X Drake's arrival to the New World, he came upon a winter island which was was guarded by Scotch and a few henchmen. Scotch proceeded to tell Drake that the island is a favorite of Kaido's and is under his protection. Drake then asked if attacking Scotch would gain the Yonko's attention, to which he replied with a "yes". Drake then activated his Devil Fruit and prepared to engage the cyborg in battle. Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World It is unknown how his battle with Drake ended, though both survived. He was first seen after the timeskip attacking and eventually wiping out a band of revolutionaries that had recently mistaken Caribou as their leader. He later attacked an old woman's house and ran into Caribou while knocking the old woman away,shocking Caribou. Major Battles * Scotch vs. X Drake (unseen) * Scotch vs. Gaburu's revolutionist group (without Gaburu) References de:Scotch (Kaidos Verbündeter) it:Scotch es:Scotch Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Cyborgs Category:New World Characters